On The Roof
by The 2D Ninja
Summary: 2D and Noodle hang out on a roof. Just some 2Nu fluff.


**This is my first Gorillaz fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. Rated T for language.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Gorillaz or any of the band members, though the story is mine.**

* * *

The gravel that covered the roof wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but at the moment, it was the most peaceful. It was almost silent atop the roof, except for the occasional shriek of a crow or raven. The air was still, the sky cloudless, allowing the sunset to be viewed without interference.

A slender man held his hand to his lips, taking a long drag of the cigarette pinched between his fingers. He held it in for a few moments before blowing outwards with a puff. A thin trail of smoke billowed from the tip of the cigarette, curling around and in between his fingers like a snake. He watched it move erratically with a small smile on his lips, amusing himself by watching it struggle.

The man had escaped to the rooftop after narrowly avoiding Murdoc's drunken haze. Whenever Murdoc decided to drown himself in booze, which was quite often, if not every night, once he passed into the 'officially shit-faced' stage, he would become extremely violent for around an hour before falling into a calm, almost tranquil state in which he would start spouting unhelpful advice and quoting quoting Moby Dick, which was, in 2D's opinion, just as frightening as when he was impetuous. He had already gotten his nose broken by the demonic bassist one too many times; he wasn't yearning for a recap. Besides, he didn't want his nose to end up as messed up as Murdoc's.

The singer's musing was interrupted when the door to the roof opening, complaining loudly as it strained against its hinges. 2D cringed, hoping desperately that Murdoc hadn't discovered where he was hiding, though he doubted the bassist could even walk down a straight hallway, let alone up stairs, in his state without falling on his face multiple times. 2D chuckled a little at the mental image of Murdoc repeatedly smashing his face against the stairs, almost forgetting that someone was walking towards him.

He glanced up and couldn't help but crack into a toothy grin when he saw who it was - his favorite Japanese guitarist.  
"Noodle!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, waving his arms at the teenager. "'ow's me lil' luv?"  
Noodle returned the grin, though didn't say anything until she slumped down beside him on the rocks.  
"I couldn't stand another minute of Murdoc-san's drunk-babble."  
2D snorted in agreement. "Brillian' call, Noods."

Noodle scanned her surroundings before turning to look at 2D. "Er... what exactly are you doing up here, 2D-kun?"  
The singer didn't say anything, simply held up the hand that was still holding the cigarette and the bottle of vodka he had swiped from Murdoc, which he was hiding behind his back, as if that was explanation enough. It was.  
"Mmm. Mind sharing?"  
The singer replied with a shrug, handing her the cigarette and watched her suck on the smoke, exhale slowly and hand it back to him.  
2D twisted open the cap of the bottle and took a swig, then handed it to Noodle, who did the same.  
The two of them drank the entire bottle and smoke four tabs, just in a few hours.  
Once Noodle couldn't stay upright any longer, she leaned down and rested her head on 2D's legs. Within a matter of minutes, the guitarist was snoring softly.

2D, however, was still wide awake, all of the nicotine he inhaled in the previous hour rushing through his veins. Instead, he thought about how much he cared about Noodle while fiddling with a strand of her hair. He paused to gaze down at the dark purple lock, twisting it around his finger, unwinding it, and then starting again.  
He was pondering about how much his life had changed since Noodle arrived in that FedEx crate, hell, almost ten years ago. Was the right? Ten years? Shit, the time flew by.  
2D knew he loved Noodle, just like he loved Russ and maybe even Murdoc a little bit, too. She was like a sister to him.  
He reminisced about all the things they did together, like watching zombie movie marathons and playing video games until they could no longer keep their eyes open.  
He truly loved her, with all his heart. She was his lil' luv, and nothing could change that.

The singer glanced down to stare at her, noticing how cute she looked when she slept. That was when he saw that she was shivering. It was a getting a little chilly out.  
2D leaned forward and gently picked up the sleeping teen, being extra careful not to wake her. He slipped one arm under her neck, while the other held up her knees. He cautiously lifted her off his legs and then stood up himself, swaying for a bit before coming to the conclusion that he was, in fact, sober enough to walk.  
He grinned in the darkness, satisfied with himself, then started towards the door.  
It wasn't until he reached the door that he realized that he had no hand to open the door with. Cursing about not having an extra arm, he awkwardly tried to open the door with his foot, finally succeeding after making a complete fool of himself. At least the only other human that could've seen him was fast asleep.  
He walked very slowly down the stairs, finding it very irritating to try and navigate his way through Kong without any lights on. He got lost in the daytime, how the hell was he going to manage at night?

After wandering around for awhile, he finally found the door to Noodle's room. He nudged it open with his foot, checking to see if Noodle was still asleep before quietly padding inside.  
He was grateful that her room was exceptionally neat; he wouldn't be able to get through his own room in the dark without tripping on multiple things.  
He made his way to her bed, gently setting her on top of the covers and slipping the blankets on top of her. He leaned down to softly kiss her on the forehead.  
"G'night Princess."  
As he turned to leave, he was stopped by something grabbing his sleeve. He spun around, looking down to see Noodle staring at him with one green eye.  
"Stay with me, Toochi. Please?"

2D smiled when she used the first nickname she ever gave him, though she only used it now when she was either wanting something from him or extremely drunk. This time, it was both.  
2D glanced around, almost about to refuse, though when he turned back and saw her wide eyes, he couldn't say no.  
"I... er... I s'ppose for one nigh'." He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Noodle grinned and scooted over in her bed to make room for him. He slid under the covers, stretching out one arm so Noodle could huddle up to him.

That night, he fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

2D awoke the next morning to the sound of heavy footsteps and Noodle's door swinging open. Momentarily forgetting where he was, he didn't feel the need to freak out until he was being dragged away and dangled by the front of his shirt in front of Russel's face.  
"What the hell were you doing in Noodle's bed?" He bellowed furiously, ramming his free hand into 2D's stomach.  
The singer let out a grunt and tried to escape, though the man was holding on too tight.  
"Well?" Russel shouted, punching him again, though this time in the face. 2D swore he heard his nose crunch.  
2D coughed and spat out blood, his ears ringing. He tried desperately to explain to Russel the reason he was sleeping next to Noodle, though it can be difficult to speak when a giant black man is beating the shit out of you. Instead, his voice came out in weak gasps and wheezes.

"Russel-san!" Noodle exclaimed, her hands grasping her covers tightly, her eyes wide in alarm. "Please put 2D-kun down! He wasn't doing anything!"  
She then went on to explain how they had gotten drunk on the roof together, and it was _Noodle_ who asked _2D_ to stay with _her_. The entire time, Russel was staring at the singer with so much fury, 2D was surprised his eyebrows weren't singed off.  
"Are you sure the sick bastard didn't touch you or anything?" The man growled viciously.  
"No!" Noodle cried, while 2D shook his head quickly.  
The drummer grunted and released 2D's shirt, letting his fall to the floor. However, he didn't forget to kick him one last time in the stomach before turning and stomping out of the room.  
Noodle hurried to 2D's side, asking him if he was alright. He could only groan in reply; he was too busy trying to stop his nosebleed to use words.

For the next week, 2D had a broken nose, two black eyes, and three cracked ribs. Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to doing any more favors for Noodle. Though he knew it couldn't be helped.

* * *

_A/N: Shitty ending is shitty. -_-;_


End file.
